


~Blood and Ice~

by LilKjay (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: (Obviously), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Confident Alistair, Confident Cullen Rutherford, Dom!Alistair, Dom!Cullen, Double Penetration, F/M, I also headcanon that the events of origins, Iceskater!Lavellan, Inquisition and DA2 are something that happened in the past, Kissing, Lucky Lavellan (maybe), M/M, Multi, Oralsex, Pianoplayer!Alistair, Porn With Plot, Riding, Singer!Cullen, Vampire!Alistair, Vampire!Cullen, also, analsex, but guess what, chrchr, imagine their experience, regarding this story., so you can guess how old these two vampires are, vaginalsex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay
Summary: Luna only knew them a few days... but from the first moment she was mesmerized.Sinister, beautiful and enthralling, both men cast a spell over her. And finally... finally... she gives in and follows them home.  Not knowing that this sinful night... will change her whole life.





	

 

 

A deep breath and the world stands still. All that exists is me, standing in the middle of the large and wide hall. Chill crawls along my legs, a familiar and welcomed feel. Seeping into skin-colored nylons and trailing up, caressing the glittering short dress of silver and bloody red. Like tiny diamonds pearls are woven into bodice and the barely there skirt, accenting every move I will make soon.

Silence reigns as I lift both hands up in an arc, fingertips touching above my head. palms turned forward, another deep breath. Mist forms in front of blood-red painted lips, the color chosen to match my attire and accent the rich dark brown of hair. Barely grazing my shoulders and frings secured atop my head with sparkling hairpins, the curls move not even the tiniest bit. Only when the music starts. Only then.

 

Whole body taut, sapphire blue eyes closed softly. Showing off the sparkling eye-makeup, extending from eyelids all the way to my temples. Silver and red powder, while deep-black kohl accents my eyes. Underlining their slightly bigger than average size, small ears with tiny pointed tips therefore hidden by my hairstyle. That my heritage is halfway elven is only noticeable if you look for the telltale signs. But the grace and elegance with which an elf moves… it is utterly mine.

As the first few notes of of the song get played by the piano player in the right corner of the stadium, a shudder runs through me. Their sound gets fortified by the speakers set up everywhere, inflicting goosebumps on my skin. Hidden underneath the attire, heart thudding as nervous excitement sets in. Softly the guitar chimes in, and I can picture the leader stepping closer to the microphone. Employed only days before my gig I am equally relieved and fascinated how much our song, voice and dance seem to harmonize. But then I push the thought of these two men to the side, golden and hazel brown eyes with their strange glinting glow fading away.

 

The next tune of piano and guitar, my left outstretched leg slides across the ice, lean muscles moving underneath skin as I place the blade in position. I relax, am ready. Eyes opening slowly, blinded by glazing light of several headlights. All pointed at me, casting the onlookers into darkness. I can’t see them… but they can see me. Every move I will make. Every tiniest mistake. But there will be none tonight. I’ve worked so hard for this.

The combined melody rises in volume, echoing through the hall as my eyes lock with the ones of my trainer. Stern and standing rigid, her face an unreadable mask except for her smile. Barely there, vanished as soon as the deep baritone voice of the singer rings out.

  


 

_‘Hello darkness my old friend… I`ve come to talk with you again...’_

 

 

Eyes close again and I start my dance, feet moving in a trained pattern across the ice. Faint scrabbling of metal over glossy white-blue, drowned out by the melody and lyrics. It is a melancholic song, but it fits the slow figures I perform so perfectly well. The singer’s voice accompanies through my performance, his comrade’s piano play a perfect anchor for when I have to change my course or do a spin.

 

_  
‘... In restless dreams I walked alone… Narrow streets of cobblestone... ’_

 

 

Arms sink down to my sides only to slide back up along my body, muscles preparing for a jump I failed to accomplish twice in training. The impact on the ice was hard and painful, the memory nearly wiping away the smile from my face. But I catch myself just in time, collecting myself before sliding into the motion. Air whips around me as the blades of my skiers leave the ice, and for a second I feel as if I could fly. Every gesture is perfect in synchrony, dark brown curls touching my face as I whirl around myself once. twice. thrice - then the blades connect with the ice again.

 

 

 

_‘... And in the naked light I saw ... Ten thousand people, maybe more...’_

 

 

Applause rises from the tribunes and I can’t help but widen my smile, their fascination resonating into my very heart. I've done it. In a wide arc I dance across the ice, arms stretched out wide as if to collect their approval.

But all too soon it is over, deep slow notes echo through the hall as the song ends finally. With it I sink gracefully to my knees, sliding a few feet longer across the ice before coming to a stop on a bent knee. Perfect, just as the last note rings out.

 

 

_‘... and no one dared… to disturb the sound… of silence…’_

 

 

My arms are stretched out and up, head tilted back and looking up into the imagined sky. Silence reigns for about a heartbeat, heaving chest and puffs of air the only signs how exhausting this dance had been. The light goes out, leaving me alone in utter darkness. But then frenetic applause starts, shouts and whistles branding towards me from the tribune. Tears gather in my eyes and I feel proud, so proud as the light illuminates me once again and I bow deeply. The stadium announcer has difficulty to be heard through the noise, but I still can hear my name being spoken through all this.

 

‘Ladies and Gentlemen, Luna Lavellan!’

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


The refreshing water pours down my throat and I sigh. slowly but steadily the visitors leave, happy to have gathered an autograph or selfie with me. Through all this my trainer`s watchful eyes had remained on me, making sure that no one crossed the line between appropriate and too much. My iceskates are already stored away, woolen socks and knee high boots now covering tired calves and feet. Still wearing the glittering attire, I only had the time to slip on my coat before the first fans approached me.

 

‘You did well, Luna.’ a deep baritone voice pulls me from my thoughts and I glance up. The singer from my performance has come to a stop next to me, glinting golden eyes assessing my relaxed posture. Balanced on the cordon which separates the tribune from the ice where I danced earlier, feet dangling softly. I give him a soft smile and tilt my head to the side, mesmerized by the perfectness of his face.

 

Golden curls combed back and looking so soft, dark stubble framing full lips and a strong jaw. Dressed casual but elegant, black leather trousers and a casual shirt. It nearly has the same color as my attire a realize. Must be my trainer`s doing. Everything has to be perfect. The only thing off is the color of his skin, which rivals even mine. Years spent in ice-stadium instead of playing outside like other children - but still he looked more pale than me. But it suites him, somehow.

 

‘Thank you, Cullen’ My answer is accompanied by a soft blush, which only deepens when the piano player also appears in my field of vision. His hair is darker than the one of Cullen, a strawberry blonde that continues in the slight stubble covering his chin. An easy smile plays on full kissable lips as he drapes himself next to me on the cordon, the barrier wobbling a bit for a moment.

 

‘And you, Alistair. You were great.’ I add and receive a brilliant smile in return. My heart beats faster and I glance from one to the other, now aware of the close proximity we are in. Alistair is just as pale as Cullen, but his eyes sparkle in a strange way that makes me forget the line of thought immediately as he leans closer, bumping our shoulders together softly.

 

‘We only did our job. You however... were divine. The way you moved... ‘ he sighs dreamily and I bite my bottom lip as Cullen steps even closer, my knees almost touching his hips. Even though I am sitting in an heightened position he is a bit taller than me. A knot forms in my belly at the knowledge, curling tighter as he continues Alistair`s trail of thought.

 

‘... the way you danced... smiled... ‘ Closer, closer still he leans and I lick my lips nervously, eyes darting away from him and quickly across the hall.

‘Don`t worry, babe. We are alone.’ Alistair murmurs close to my ear and I shudder, one hand raising up to cup Cullen`s cheek. He smirks at that and so does Alistair, placing one hand on my thigh while full lips brush against mine.

 

Only a few days since we met... but already the both of them accomplished to mesmerize me. Put me under their spell, inflicting a longing so great it takes my breath away.

I sigh into the soft but chaste kiss, wishing desperately he would do more. But instead Cullen pulls away, golden eyes a darker shade as he regards me with a intent gaze. For a moment I think something flashes in it, like a hungry pulsing glow... but then it’s gone.

 

‘How about... you come to our place and we... celebrate the success of your performance a bit? Just the three of us?’

 

The question hangs in the air and my eyes widen, head whipping around to confirm if Alistair is wanting the same. Hazel eyes glint strangely but then he blinks before leaning in, kissing me softly just like Cullen did seconds before.

‘Say yes, Babe... you will not regret it...’ he murmurs against my lips and faintly I hear Cullen chuckle.

 

We all know what will happen when I go with them... And in any other situation I would have recoiled at the thought of not only sleeping with one man so short after meeting him, but sleeping with two. Large hands slide up my thighs, tantalizing and promising. I sigh against Alistair`s lips and when he pulls away, I nod slowly. Maybe this is foolish. Maybe they will leave me as soon as they got what they wanted. But right now... I do not care.

 

‘Yes. Okay...’ My voice is tiny but steady, large hands on my thighs twitching once before sliding up further and curling around my waist. Like a puppet Cullen lifts me from the cordon and into his arms, brushing another chaste kiss against my lips.

‘Then come...’ Cullen murmurs and takes my hand, guiding me out of the stadium. Alistair trails close behind us, his hand placed in the small of my back. 

'I can`t wait...' he whispers and Cullen glances over at him, the dangerous glint in golden eyes missed by me. 

'Patience... soon we will have a whole lifetime...'

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Sound of Silence - Disturbed  
> Iceskater performance (Example): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulcIvIQ8LkE   
> => Sasha Cohen is awesome!!!


End file.
